Ryan meets Ryanset/The Train-Prime Reunion
This how Ryan meets Ryanset and the Train-Prime Reunion goes in Thomas' and Crash's Train-Prime Discovery. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope to think we never know who Ryanset is, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Look. What's that? Sci-Ryan: A swan? lands Sci-Ryan: Hello. Ryanset: I'm Shimmer. Ryanset Shimmer. Sci-Ryan: I'm Ryan F-Freeman. Otherwise known as Sci-Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan F-Freeman. Brother of Sari Sumdac and Prime-prince of Friendship. Sci-Ryan: And may I add: Second leader of the Dazzlings? Adagio Dazzle: And before you ask, Ryanset, that would be us. Ryanset: Whoa! Sirens. Is Ryan one of you? Sonata Dusk: Duh. Don't you remember us. We're the girls who tried to take over Cybertron once. Ryanset: Sonata? Aria? Adagio? Aria Blaze: Yep. Sonata Dusk: You be happy to see Ryanagio Dazzle. Ryanset: Ryanagio Dazzle? Adagio Dazzle: It's a nickname of my friend Ryan. Ratchet: gasps Ryanset? Ryanset: Ratchet? Ratchet: You've returned! Ryanset: I'm so happy to see you, brother. Optimus Prime: What is going on? Ryan F-Freeman: The lost Train-Prime has returned, Optimus. Optimus Prime: Thanks for telling me, Ryan. Welcome back, Ryanset Shimmer. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm so happy. I hope Sci-Ryan's princess friend Odette is here. the TARDIS appears and the 12th Doctor, Rigby (EG) and Odette come out Crash Bandicoot: Doctor? Rigby? Derek's voice Odette? Rigby (EG): Hi, Crash. hugs Odette Thomas: Aww. Who are this train? Me? Ryanset: OpThomas Prime! Thomas: Do I know you? Ryan F-Freeman: I refused to tell Fracture about your friend, Ryanset. Ryanset: Oh. I guess I'm alone. Rigby's right. My friend is long gone. Evil Ryan: You got that right. Sci-Ryan: I never know who Ryanset is, Thomas. Optimus Prime: his servo on Ryanset's shoulder Ryanset, OpThomas may not remember you or anything else about his past but deep inside, he's still the Train-bot you knew all those years back. Ryan F-Freeman: I got this pendant on me and this makes your friend Thomas the Tank Engine. Ryanset: Thomas the Tank Engine? Never heard that name before. Ryan F-Freeman: Look. He's a boyfriend of my pony princess friend Twilight Sparkle. I don't know that somepony like you survived the war on Cybertron. Thomas: Yeah. Why you say "somepony"? Ryan F-Freeman: I thought that's what everyone in Equestria said for "somebody", "anybody" or "everybody". Crash Bandicoot: Hello. Who are you? Optimus Prime: Autobots. Crash. Everyone. This is Ryanset Shimmer, a Train-Prime of whom we thought dead after Cybertron's destruction. Crash Bandicoot: Nice to meet you. to a train This is the boyfriend of Sunset Shimmer, Timothy. Bulkhead: Good to see ya still hanging, Shimmy. Brain the Crocodile: I am pleased to see ya. Cody got all smitten kitten with Princess Odette. Ryan F-Freeman: Brian.to Sunset Brian the Crocodile: Sorry, Sunset. Arcee: I can't believe you're alive. Sci-Ryan: Me too. Odette Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan and I are so glad to join us. My twin brother is a bandmate of the Cyberlings. Bumblebee: Sci-Ryan, she was talking about Ryanset. Anyways, good to see you again, pal. Ryanset: The Cyberlings? Evil Ryan: Us. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. We have been known to sing from time to time. Evil Anna: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people do what we want. Everyone else: Evil Anna! Evil Anna: Wha? What did I say? Evil Ryan: What you meant to say, Evil Anna, was that we are so happy for Ryanset's return. winks at Evil Ryan Evil Anna: Oh. Yeah. What my friend said what I meant to say. That's what I meant... to say. Bertram T. Monkey: And what you would have said if you weren't the worst. Evil Anna: Thanks. Evil Ryan: You'll have to excuse them. Ryanset: Why? Evil Ryan: They do this all the time. They're best friends of mine. Anna nods Ryan F-Freeman: Notice the pendant I'm wearing, Ryanset? This thing made me into an Equestrian Siren. Ryanset: An Equestrian Siren?! I thought the Dazzlings are the only ones. shrugs Bertram T. Monkey: Well, Ryanset. Not only the Dazzlings are sirens. There's Mal, the Starrings, Contralto, Cupcake Slash.. Ryan F-Freeman: Cupcake Slash is not a siren, Bertram. nods and redos his line again Bertram T. Monkey: There's Mal, the Starrings, Contralto, Hope, the Diesel Trio, the Dark Stars, Ryan, his Dark Star self and many more. Red (Angry Birds): Yeah. And Ryanset. While Odette has got Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin for her friends, Ryan has Star Song, Mighty Eagle and me. Drift (Autobot): It is just good to see that you are alive and well, my Train-Prime friend. Speed: You gone to some adventures, Ryanset? Ryan F-Freeman: I got the song from the Rainbow Rocks movie my three siren friends sang.the Dazzlings You know what I mean, girls? nod Ryanset: Ryan. Did you say "three siren friends"? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I reformed them. Wheeljack: Well, let's not just around here doing' nothin'. We've got a welcome back party to throw. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan